


Scully's New Obsession: Darker

by dmarsh14



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, belly bursting (implied), belly inflation, bursting (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the third season, Dana Scully discovered a chip in her head. This is a fiction about what happened when she had it removed (Hint: It's not cancer). *This is a rewrite of Scully's New Obsession, with a much darker ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully's New Obsession: Darker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scully's New Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355240) by [dmarsh14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14). 



     Scully looked down at the chip in her hand. So small, to cause so much trouble. But now it seemed that she was free of it for good. With the information they’d uncovered, she had it removed, without any ill effects, like the first time they tried.  
     Or so she thought. The chip was designed so that its removal would trigger a deep-seated obsession in whoever it was taken from. What that obsession would be varied with different people, but it always ended at such a level to completely incapacitate the person.  
     A few days after losing the chip, Scully was researching her latest case on the internet. After she had her information, she decided to surf on her own. Soon, she found herself looking over a porn site. She was a little surprised at herself, but dismissed it as working too hard and needing to unwind. This particular site was dedicated to oral sex. There were even a few movies of women sucking off various men. She licked her lips unconsciously, and pulled up every picture on the site, then ran every movie. As the images scrolled before her, she shoved her hand down her skirt and got herself off.  
     As days passed, she spent more and more time looking over sites of that sort. Finally, she bought some movies consisting of nothing but oral sex scenes. Women sucking off men, sometimes two or even three at once. She would spend hours getting off to them. This, too, took up more and more of her time; one weekend, she stayed in for two whole days, running them nonstop, getting off over and over as she watched.  
     Soon, she took to acting out her favorite scenes, using anything she could get; bananas, cucumbers, even soda bottles went into her mouth over and over. But these weren’t realistic enough for her, and eventually she went out in the dead of night and bought herself a life-like sex toy to play with.  
     As soon as she got it home, she ripped it out of the box and stuffed it down her throat. One hand drove it in and out of her mouth, while her other danced between her legs, both hands going faster and faster.  
     Every day, when she got home from work (which was earlier every day), she’d strip down and shove her new toy in and out of her mouth as she got herself off. Each night she spent longer and longer at her new pastime. After a few days, she started to watch the movies while she imitated her favorite scenes.  
     Before long, though, it got less and less satisfying. So, she went back out, bought a new- and bigger- toy, and kept going. Every few days she’d go and get another, bigger toy; after a few weeks, she had almost a dozen of them, and her most recent one was so huge that she had to stretch her jaw to its limit just to fit it in, and her throat stretched painfully to accommodate it. She hardly felt the discomfort as she rammed it home.  
     But, even this one became less satisfying after a few days. Back at the store, now a regular, she looked over their selection. There was only one left that was bigger than the ones she already had. It was over two feet long and the thickness of a soda can. A real “gag” gift. Hardly hesitating, she bought it.  
     Once at home and naked, she got out the movie with the scene of a woman swallowing an obviously fake monster (but still much smaller than her new toy) and started playing it. Watching the movie avidly, she ran her tongue over most of the huge toy, then wrapped her lips around its tip (the size of the whole shaft of her last one), wedged it between the floor and her mouth, and pushed on it steadily until she had forced just the head of it into her mouth. Her hand started right in, almost on its own, but even so, having it only in her mouth wasn’t enough.  
     Even knowing that it would be physically impossible to swallow this one, she tried anyway. Without removing it from her mouth, she lay flat on the floor, and wedged its base against the wall. Lining up her throat and her mouth like a sword-swallower, she started crawling towards the wall, impaling herself on it, forcing the monster farther and farther inside her, fondling herself all the while.  
     When the head hit the back of her throat, she squeezed her eyes shut tight and drove towards the wall harder than ever. Her throat bulged outwards as the monstrous toy passed into it, and its sheer size briefly cut off her air. She didn’t even slow down until she felt her forehead touch the wall. Her eyes flew open in surprise. Sure enough, the wall was a scant inch away, and there were barely three inches of her two-foot toy still outside her. The realization that she had almost two feet down her throat sent her over the edge.  
     A few moments later, she recovered, and struggled to get the monster out of her, so she could breathe. She collapsed, panting and staring at it, stunned that she’d been able to take it all.  
     The next night, she wasn’t desperate enough to risk suffocation, but still wanted more than just the previous one. She thought for a moment, then grabbed the two smallest of her toys. Starting up the movie containing the scene that inspired her, she rammed both of them into her mouth together.  
     Using both hands, she pushed them alternately into her throat, pulling the other back to her lips, but not out of her mouth. She could feel herself getting close, even without touching herself. Finally, she took the smaller out of her mouth and replaced it with the next larger one. She continued her alternating rhythm for a while, then stopped with both thrust into her mouth as far as they’d go. She ended by ramming the little one in between them. That was enough to send her over.  
     She kept the movie running and left all three in her mouth after she’d calmed down a bit, absently running her tongue along all of them. Doing that many at once was pleasing enough, but she still wanted more.  
     She changed her mind about using her monster. Leaving the three in her mouth for the moment, she went to get it. She finally took the three little ones out of her mouth, and licked her lips. As before, she ran her tongue over nearly every inch, then positioned the monster against one wall, this time fastening it securely, wrapped her lips around its tip, and began to crawl up its length to the wall, steadily and faster than before.  
     This time she kept her eyes open, so she could watch it disappear into her mouth. Inch by inch, she crept closer to its base. Inch by inch, she forced it into her throat. She didn’t even slow until she was literally kissing the wall, with the entirety of the monster inside her, reaching all the way into her belly. She climaxed instantly, feeling the monster stretching her throat, then quickly backed off, so she could breathe.  
     She lay there, marveling again at how far down she’d had it. In a daze, she absently rubbed her belly, and watched the movie.  
     Suddenly she realized what had been missing lately. Right on the screen, the woman was swallowing every drop that entered her mouth. She didn’t have anything to swallow!  
     She leaped to her feet, put on only a pair of shoes and her overcoat, grabbed her keys and some cash, and all but flew her car to “her” store. It had video booths in the back; most of them were filled with men getting off to movies. Surely, at least one of them would be interested...  
     She quickly reviewed the legalities. If she didn’t charge them; if the place was owned, not rented, it would be private property...  
     By the time she arrived, she had successfully convinced herself that what she was doing was perfectly legal, if not “right.” Not that she cared. She hardly broke stride as she bought a few tokens to the movies and practically sprinted to the darkened hall.  
     She whispered, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the booths, “anybody want a blow?” She was quickly rewarded by every single head poking into the hall. She dropped her overcoat and fell to her knees, saying “I’m completely serious here.” She held the pose, mouth open wide.  
     Jaws dropped all around the hall. She gestured in front of herself; “line forms here. Anybody?” A hopeful note crept into her voice. “Everybody? Come on,” she continued, then launched into a vivid and graphic description of what she wanted, and her technique.  
     One after another, the men left their booths, pants unzipped or pulled down. She pounced on the first to reach her, taking him into her mouth to the base in one quick move. She used every trick she’d picked up from her movies, and within moments, she was swallowing greedily.  
     As he withdrew, she looked around, licking her lips eagerly. “Next?”  
     One after another, she took every man there, including the one behind the counter. There were enough there that by the time she finished the last one, the first was ready again. That was fine by her; she went through the line again. And a third time. In all the repetitions, she didn’t lose even a single drop and wouldn’t let anyone out of her mouth until she’d licked every speck off and swallowed it down, too.  
     One of the men finally had enough, and got out of line. He ran to his car, grabbed his cell phone, and called every one of his friends; they’d love this. And for free, too!  
     He brought the phone back inside, and let everybody else call anyone they thought would be interested. By the time the last of the original set had fallen, there were several dozen more waiting. The place was packed wall-to-wall with eagerly waiting men.  
     She took every one of them, too. Several times each. Her mind had shut down; all she wanted was more. Much more. She’d already sucked and swallowed several hundred times, and wasn’t slowing in the least. Gallons poured into her; her belly started to swell as she forced more and more down.  
     Finally, she got the idea of taking them two at a time. Once she started that, her mouth was never empty again; one man would finish, and trade with the next in line, while the other was still going.  
     Her belly swelled up twice as fast after that. Soon, it was big enough for her to lay on and be level with their crotches. She kept going, taking all comers, until she could feel it backing up her throat.  
     She quickly called a halt. As she lay there, raised up on her cum-swollen belly, panting, one last man came up to her. “Just one more?” he said. Scully’s eyes glazed over as she saw the hard cock in front of her face. Mindlessly, she opened her mouth for him.  
     Smiling, he rammed it deep into her. She shut her eyes tight as she sucked on it. Unseen, one of the man’s cronies ran a leather strap around his hips, fastening it behind her head, just loose enough that she wouldn’t notice it.  
     Before long, he started to cum. She opened her mouth wide to take it. After only a few seconds, she could feel it filling her mouth; she had no space left anywhere else in her body to take it. She backed off him, only to run into the strap holding her head. Her eyes flew open, and she stared up at him in shock.  
     The tip of his shaft was still in her mouth, and still shooting into her. She couldn’t believe how much he had; every other man she’d taken had been done minutes before this one. Her cheeks swelled as he kept pumping more and more past her lips. As the pressure built up, stretching her cheeks beyond anything she’d dreamed, she opened her lips to let the excess out. Before she could, the man grabbed her jaw and held her mouth closed. She struggled against both the strap and his hands as her cheeks ballooned incredibly, but she couldn’t get loose. Her cheeks finally stopped, reaching their absolute limit. But he had still more left, much much more, and it pushed its way into her, forcing the contents of her mouth down into her already-overfilled body.  
     Distantly, she realized that the man's cronies has cleared the building. Her struggles grew more desperate as she realized that this meant they intended her to explode, and didn't want witnesses, or casualties. But, struggle though she did, the man still held her head still and her mouth sealed around his still-pumping cock.  
     She could feel her skin stretching tighter and tighter as her cum-filled belly filled and overfilled, now long past its expected capacity. She could feel her body straining to contain the vast, ever-growing, mass of cum pumping into her.  
     The thought hit her that, at least she'd go out doing what she loved more than anything else now...  
     With that thought, she suddenly relaxed and just waited, actually starting to savor the steadily increasing pressure as she took in more and more, swelling beyond belief, beyond the possible, beyond imagination...  
     It couldn't last, and she knew it. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, savoring the sensations of her last moments...


End file.
